


Off With Her Head

by sunflowergames



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alice!Wade Wilson, Aunt May is dead, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Wade Wilson, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Cheshire Cat!Loki, Evil Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, King Peter Parker, Knave of Hearts!Thor, Knight Wade Wilson, M/M, Mad Hatter!Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker had magic, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson Angst, Red Queen!Peter Parker, Redemption, Violence and Gore, Wade Wilson Breaking the Fourth Wall, White Queen!Bucky Barnes, White Rabbit!Bruce Banner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-03-02 11:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18810259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowergames/pseuds/sunflowergames
Summary: Peter Marmoreal was not born evil. He was raised by his Aunt and Uncle, the King and Queen of Wonderland. Peter had never been able to meet his real parents as they died in the war a year after his birth. Until his sixteenth birthday, Peter had grown happy along with his brother James. Life was lavish and simple, yet when Peter turned sixteen, there was no hiding the darkness that harbored in his heart.The young boy grew distant and cold. Peter shut out James, envious of the kindness that radiated from him. Then Uncle Ben died, and Peter grew depressed, his attachment to people vanishing beneath him. Then Aunt May passed, and Peter’s heart bled.Then as time went on, Peter went mad and took over the kingdom. James left the kingdom and Peter changed changed the customs. People began to live in fear of Peter, calling him the King of Hearts or the Red King. Peter enjoyed the names and embraced it, not once fearing anyone, until the first Alice came and nearly tore what he made down.Now, a new Alice is in Wonderland, and Peter will make sure with everything in his power, that the new Alice will have no happy ending.





	1. Chapter One

PETER WAS ONLY EIGHTEEN WHEN THE FIRST ALICE CAME TO WONDERLAND. At first, Peter believed that maybe the girl would join his side; take up the sword for his honor and prove to the people of Wonderland that he was the rightful king and that they should all kneel to him. That, however, was a fantasy that his naïve mind created.

Alice had come to his kingdom, but not for any good reason. She made herself a guest in his country, spoke kindly to him. She had made him feel the slightest bit normal. That was until he saw right through her deception and mind games. He had learned that she was only at the kingdom for nothing more than personal gain, and worst of all that she was allied with his brother: the White King.

Peter had become angry, something that becomes quite frequent, and demanded her head served on a silver platter. Thor, his Knave of Hearts, had attempted and failed to gain her hear. With that, Peter was faced with humiliation as Alice sided with half of Wonderland his brother to fight against him in the First War.

Peter had lost, but his oh-so-kind brother spared him his kingdom and any of the people who remained loyal. The people in the country faded out. More and more left his home, leaving him to his thoughts and slowly decaying sanity. All he had left was Thor and his army and his higher court.

That was then, and this was now.

It had been four years since Peter’s defeat. His madness had, and his mind had found itself in the grips of dark magic. Peter was far from human anymore. With the magic that caged him, he grew to love slaughtering people even more so than before. Instead of having Thor do the job, he started getting his own hands dirty. It hadn’t been long when the remaining residents of the Kingdom of Hearts began to notice. 

They feared Peter more than before because unlike before, the King of Hearts had power coursing in his veins. A dark, forbidden force that cursed the land and let Peter collect all the heads and hearts that he wanted.

Peter sat alone now, in the silence of an empty throne room. His eyes closed and his fingers were running over the sharp edges of the thorns that made the rose. His fingers bled, but there was no pain. Peter had been hurt countless times, why would pain bother him now? His mind was on everything, not finding a single thought to focus. 

What was his beloved brother up to?

How could Peter take back the power of Wonderland?

Why was he so alone?

Every one of the questions had brought up not an answer. How could there be an answer when Peter didn’t know himself? 

Peter opened his eyes, staring at the rose and his bloody hands. He watched as blood dripped on his leather pants. His didn’t glance up when the doors of the hall creaked open.  
He knew who it was. There was only one person who entered willingly without a small stutter of May I come in your Majesty? Moreover, that was Thor. 

Thor had been there for Peter since he was but a child. When Peter was ten, Thor was twenty-five. Peter was always grateful towards Thor; the man was never changing sides or betraying him. 

“What news do you bring me?” Peter asked. Even when cursed with madness, Peter had the voice of pure honey, and his voice captivated hundreds like liquid gold.

“Tis not good news, ser,” Thor voiced. Peter heard the waver in his voice, the hesitance. 

Peter tossed the rose to the side, uninterested in it suddenly. He looked up at Thor, licking his blood from his fingers. His dark eyes narrowed, dangerously. It was a warning of Peter’s wrath. “What did I say of bad news, Thor?”

“Not to tell you,” Thor replied.

“That is correct. Now, why do you believe that it is wise to bare me with bad news?”

Thor audibly gulped. “You asked me to report anything on Alice if she returns.”

Peter leaned back in his golden throne, decorated with thrones and bleeding roses. His dark eyes were now full of bloodlust and wrath. He shook with rage at the reply. “What do you mean?” he seethed, standing, his long cloak falling on the ground. 

Thor stayed on his knee, his head bowed. “It appeared that the old Alice had been replaced, sir. This Alice, well, does not appear to be a woman.”

Peter growled, “Find Alice! I want his head.” When Thor didn’t move, Peter’s cheeks flushed red as his rage grew. “NOW!” 

He would be damned if his life came shattering down again.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's evil.  
> Wade's done with Wonderland  
> Normal stuff

PETER WAS ALONE. 

He was in his safe place— his garden. The garden was a place he only had access to. He never let a guard pass through the entrance and never allowed a citizen to pass. His garden was his safe place. It was planted and structure years before his birth. This is were his parents walked and breathed. This was a place that his brother could never appreciate like he could.

The garden was connected to Peter, and it had been given a new name unlike the old bland name of just garden. It was named the Garden of Hearts. No one asked why it was given such a name, but Peter knew why he called it such.

It was a sickening tale holding malice and horror. It was a corrupted site despite all the beauty in which it contained. White roses bloomed on tall bushes that were trimmed to Peter’s definition of perfection. Some bushes weren’t straight cut; some were clipped to make figures. Some were swans, and some were in the shape of hearts, and then there was the singular one trimmed and shaped to represent Peter in all his royal glory. The grass was always the same shade no matter where one went, and it was always cut to the same level. Despite the well-trimmed bushes and grass, everything was perfect. Different things grew in the garden: talking flowers, dancing flowers, trees that gave wisdom, and vines that sassed. There were other things— creatures.

The garden, despite its lack of vastness, had a variety of creatures. In the small pools of clear water with small pink singing shrimp, giant pink flamingos stood. They spoke casually, and their tones were held with dignity and crudeness. Inside the lavish and lush tree, slithered snakes that would put the Devil himself to shame (if only the people of Wonderland knew who the Devil was). Along with the serpents, spiders crawled over whatever surface that they could. They didn’t crawl about in the light, hiding in the dark corners of the garden. Webs were weaved, and spider’s fed on their pray no matter the size. They were ruthless, killing anything that had blood running through its veins. They varied in size, surprising Peter at different times of the year. In the cold winter, they were small, but in the summer, when blood ran warm, they were nearly as big as Peter’s Bandersnatch. The spider’s proved to be one of Peter’s favorite of creatures. They were in good as weapons and friends. Spider’s never trusted, and it always played in Peter’s favor. 

Spiders were Peter’s warriors while he had Bandersnatch as a form of travel and dominance. He had a Gryphon — a creature of great legend— for messages. Then the Red King had a wild card; a card that the people of Wonderland thought dead since the last time Alice came.

It was Peter’s baby. The beast was massive and horrifying that it shook the ground and made a storm rage. A creature of great evil and brute arrogance. One that made purple lightning rip through the sky and buries its awesome power into anyone who defied it.

The Jabberwocky.

Amid the garden, was a small stone archway, built with a little oak door. Inside led to the underground of the Kingdom of Hearts. In the underground, the Jabberwocky rested. It was in a deep slumber as it awaited the next time it was called upon. Peter waited anxiously for that day to come.

Plunking the small grass from the ground, Peter listened to the flowers around him. He was on his back, his brown curls spread out against the grass lazily. 

“Oh, Peter, our darling,” one of the flowers sang gently. It was a red lily with a honey voice. “We heard the rumors. Have they any truth?”

Peter’s caramel eyes looked to the side, licking his dry lips. “There are many rumors,” he mumbled.

A purple tulip scoffed, bending over towards Peter. “Many yes, but not many of Alice.”

A growl of annoyance rippled from Peter. He hated hearing that name— Alice. It was a cursed name to him. Hearing it nearly made Peter’s ears bleed. “The rumors are true— Alice is back,” he said through gritted teeth.

“I wonder, I wonder, King of Hearts, if Alice is good or not?” Red Lily purred, staring at Peter with amusement.

Peter slowly say up, narrowing his eyes. “Where ever could you have heard that?” 

The Red Lily grinned. It was a smile that Peter was used to. It was a smile like his own; twisted and cruel and full of truth. Seeing it dance across another’s lips nearly made Peter shiver, but it didn’t. Peter had power, and this was nothing but a taunting flower.

“Us flowers have friends that speak with words of wisdom coated with butterfly milk and honey,” Red Lily hummed.

“The Wisdom Trees?” Peter said scoffing. “They speak nothing more than lies.”

The flower waved her leaf hand, dismissing what the king had said. “When the trees don’t speak wisdom, they give the site of present happenings.”

“And how did you find out what alliance Alice is on?”

The Purple Tulip rolled her yellows eyes, “Do not misunderstand us, King. We do not know the standing of Alice—”

“Then, what do you know?” Impatience seeped to the surface of Peter’s skin. What did the trees see, and how did it find itself in the hands of the flowers? The main question was whether the flowers were going to spin their words. Trust was hard on Peter, especially after his fall.

The two flowers glanced at each other, then focused back on the young king. “We believe that you might not want to hear it.”

“What do you know, you damned flowers?” He repeated his face flushing with anger. “Do I have to cut you down and watch you wither into nothing?”

“We suppose we could tell you,” Red Lily said with Purple Tulip nodding in agreement. “The truth may not be the truth.”

Peter growled. “No one ever speaks to the truth anymore! Out with it now!”

“Well,” Purple Tulip pursed her lips, “it seems that the new Alice is full of wrath and violence. Nearly killed the White Rabbit.”

It took a lot for Peter to be startled, but this was one of the few things that did surprise him. His eyebrows drawled together, his lips parted, and curiosity danced in his dark orbs. “He nearly killed the White Rabbit?”

The flowers nodded. “Seems so, my king.”

Peter’s lips twitched, and a smirk carved its way on to his face. “Sounds fun.”

•

WADE WILSON DID NOT REGRET SHOVING THE SMALL WHITE RABBIT AGAINST A TREE AND THREATENING TO KILL IT. The stupid thing didn’t know the meaning of shut up. He could handle the pesky voice of the rabbit repeating and repeating that they were late, late, late!

In that sense, maybe Wade should have killed the rabbit. He was sure no one would miss such a thing. He didn’t even think such a thing was possible where he came from. 

Where Wade came from, everything was bland and grey. Days were covered in clouds and rain frequently fell, showing the sadness of every living body through his land. Wars were fought slowly. Every fortnight a new list of the dead would come in filling over twenty pages of traitors, the dead, and the ones who surrendered. The world in which Wade had come from was full of bloodshed and death. Times of fun were more expensive than any diamond. Peasants were always in the commoners market, selling away as many goods as they could for a pretty copper coin. 

Color and happiness weren’t something Wade ever saw.

Finding himself in Wonderland— Wade only knew the name from a sign— gave him a type of whiplash that made him sicker than a dog. He didn’t get sick often, but this was one of those rare types. He was just glad to get away from a rabbit that was limited in speech (he also was willing to admit being away from his horrid life was exciting). 

Though, he wasn’t particularly ready to enter a forest full of strange things. The horribly build sign before the woods gave it the name of Tulgey Wood. It was rather dark and vast. It was so large that Wade’s feet were starting to blister and bleed from walking so long. That never bothered Wade, however, as it was nothing in comparison to what he used to have.

He was used to walking over hundreds of miles to reach a destination. He rarely stopped to relax. Wade’s feet were the first to go— blisters grew and popped and bled scarring his feet. Then the wars started up. Swords have pierced through his flesh, knives have cut him up, poisons have burned his immune system, but through all of that he had lived, and it was all because of a warlock that wanted power. Wade never gave him that power, seeing that the last time he saw the sorcerer, he beheaded him. 

Wade regretted it.

He had to live with this curse, even if he saved his life sometimes. It didn’t do him any good. He couldn’t settle down because of how gross he was. It wasn’t that he wanted to settle down, but the idea was nice to think about. 

Walking down the same dirt path was drained Wade mentally. It was too quiet—

It is not too quiet! Yellow butted in.

It was before you ruined it, White sighed.

“Awe, were you sleeping?” Wade teased. He decided to cut through on a different path. It was still paved, and a wooden sign was staked into the ground. The paint was faded to where Wade couldn’t make out what it had said.

No, I was enjoying not hearing insanity from the two of you, White replied.

He was so sleeping! 

“He ruined his beauty sleep,” he cooed, laughing. “How adorable.”

If you two stop acting like a child, you will notice that someone is approaching us.

Wade’s mind fell silent as he turned, his eyes skimming the area. He instinctively reached for his sword, mentally cursing. He didn’t have it. He had left it with the potions when he first arrived in Wonderland. He had drunk a potion that made him shrink in size, making his sword look like the bridge from the Dark Lands to the Red Lands. 

“Shit,” he cursed, looking for a means of escape. He didn’t know if an enemy was approaching or not. He had to be prepared. He was the Kingslayer and be damned if he didn’t have a way out of a fight with some Wonderland freak.

Last time I checked you were the freak.

“Shut up,” Wade growled, stepping back as the bush rustling came to a stop. They were close, but far enough to use a long distance weapon. He didn’t think Wonderland had advanced weapons. He was sure that Wonderland has the same standard of weapons that his world had. 

Wade looked at the tree behind him, using his enhanced strength to rip the limb off. “Who’s there?” he shouted.

You have the right to remain silent!

Wrong universe.

Whoops, sorry readers.

Wade rolled his eyes, watching as an armored man exposed himself from the dark shadows of the woods. Wade adjusted his tree limb, holding it as if it were a sword. 

“Who are you?” he questioned.

The man remained silent. “By orders of the Red King, I am to bring you to the Kingdom of Hearts for your execution.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the feedback! It means a lot to me! Also, if you want quicker updates I publish to my Tumblr first (ltsassymarvel)!


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An introduction to Loki's character. More Evil Peter. A bit of a flashback. No Wade tho

Peter was pacing—that worried the people of the court. The Red King was known for his random fits of anger. Even if his attended target had not arrived with the Knave of Hearts, Peter could immediately cue the executioner with a simple  _ off with their head.  _ It was a fearful thought for anyone who liked to be nobles and attend the spur of the moment events. Peter, however, did not care if they felt intimidated or scared. He wanted Alice here yesterday.

 

"Milord, I believe you should settle yourself," Loki spoke. Peter gritted his teeth and turned his pacing towards the man in the crowd. If Peter disliked anyone nearly as much as he did as Alice, it would be Loki. The older man was known for his cunning nature, his mysterious ways, and his title as a genius. It all pissed Peter off to no end.

 

"Settle myself, you said?" Peter repeated. He stopped in his march, right in front of his throne. The king turned his head, his dark eyes holding a dangerous glint. Inside his eyes, there seemed to be a storm brewing, one that could destroy the entire world if he released all of his vexations.

 

Loki gave the young royal and sly, thin smirk. His emerald eyes danced with amusement. He made his way towards the steps, dropping down to one knee. He bowed his head, his grin never leaving his face. "I apologize for anything that may have offended you, my liege. I merely was making a suggestion. You wouldn't want your subjects to think of you as an ungoverned leader."

 

"And who are you to tell me how to rule,  _ cat _ ?" 

 

No one in all of Wonderland was going to tell Peter how to rule. Citizens did as they pleased without fear of punishment when his family before him ruled but now was a new time. There were no more second chances. There was no more freedom. Every rule Peter made and enforced was to better Wonderland. The rules were the way Peter made sure people accepted the cold hard reality of life because nothing would ever be a pleasant walk in the park. That all meant that Peter would be damned if anyone, let alone the Cheshire Cat himself, tell him how to rule. 

 

"Again, forgive me, I did not mean to offend." Inwardly, Loki was a bit ticked off, but then again, no one liked Peter all too much. "I was mere--"

 

Peter pulled a small metal stick from his pocket. He twirled it between his fingers and whipped it to the side. The metal shifted and formed a long staff with a bright red ruby at the top. He walked down to where Loki was bowed. Peter used his scepter to push up Loki's head to look at him. 

 

"I shall say this once, Loki, Cheshire Cat of Wonderland," he seethed. "You shall fear the soil in which I walk. You shall quake in fear when you hear my name. You shall bend the knee to me whenever I call. You shall be a dog upon each time I call for you. I  _ own  _ you. I  _ am  _ your king, and your words will be nothing, and you shall be nothing but scum." A wicked laugh escaped from Peter's lips, a sick joke playing in his mind. His laughter filled the hall. It sounded like broken glass and drowned everyone with his familiarity with death. "Do you understand,  _ cat _ ?"

 

Loki was about to speak once more, to make another convincing notion. Yet, not a word could spill from his lips as he fell sideways toward the cold ground. Pain filled his head, and his vision blurred with black spots. The side of his face felt wet, and questions produced by the adrenaline filling his head. One of them being questioning his lack of magic usage. Usually, his body teleported him away in the sense of danger. 

 

"Aw, you're no fun, Loki. I thought you were stronger than that," Peter pouted. He wanted to have some fun, and the young king was fully aware of what powers that Loki did possess. "Though," he mumbled, his pout dropping and his face setting into a straight line, "I suppose you  _ are  _ weak compared to everything I can do."

 

The brunette let out a sigh, kneeling in front of Loki. He dragged his finger across his chin. He looked at his now bloodied finger, humming. "Take him gardens. The flowers will deal with him." 

 

"Yessir!" two guards huffed out, the hilt of their weapons thudding against the ground. 

 

Peter stood, turning away. He gave Loki once the last look before moving to sit on his throne. He looked at the red liquid on his finger and licked it off. Some of the nobility stared in fear-stricken awe, but the Red King merely smirked in amusement at the development. Moments like this reminded Peter of the blissful moments of when he first took the crown.

 

_ Five years ago, Peter Marmoreal had his crown set upon his head. It was a somber day that he could remember. Though, the days leading up to his coronation were just as bleak. That day, a prince became a king. Before Peter had expected to marry and then become king, or maybe let his elder brother become king. James had been much choice for becoming the next Red King. He had natural leadership skills, and James was smart and kind to anyone of a similar nature. Peter had never been jealous. Still, when James gave him the crown, Peter felt pride along with an overwhelming sense of responsibility. _

 

_ That had been before James had left the kingdom. It had dawned on Peter, after months of struggling and having the help of the White Rabbit and Thor, that he did realize James never wanted to be king of the Kingdom of Hearts. James had left to explore Wonderland. Just knowing that crushed Peter. It wasn't so much that James wanted to explore; Peter could understand wanting to experience adventure, love, and the feeling of experiencing something incredible. It crushed Peter to know that now he was king, he couldn't ever explore unless it was for maintaining relations with neighboring kingdoms.  _

 

_ That was just one of the things that lead Peter towards the darkness-- his slow-growing depression. After that, Peter started to spin in a downward spiral towards his own internal hell. That was the point when everything around him began changing. _

 

_ It was the quarterly execution at the Red Keep. It was the day that Peter's new colors would shine. The warm air that usually floated around him would be gone and replaced with the cold briskness that came when a person died in the dead of winter. Everyone in the kingdom had worn black, and Peter was supposed to wear black as well. On execution day, wearing black meant that despite the crime, all the criminals would be sent to a place where they would be forgiven. However, Peter, on that particular day, felt that white had been a better-suited color. _

 

_ There were various reasons he wore white. Peter wore white to disrespect his elder brother, who had took his place in the audience. He wore white to show he wished all criminals ill will. Peter wore white because he wanted the blood of all those he would kill to decorate his suit.  _

 

_ People could see the change in the young king, especially when he took his place next to the executioner and not in the box above the courtyard. That day, people came to fear Peter Marmoreal and would forever call the day the White Execution. That was the day that his brother disowned him. That was the day where Peter made eight heads roll with a simple swing of an ax.  _

 

_ Most importantly was that Peter became known as the Heartless Red King. _

 

Peter let out a huff of amusement at the sudden memory. He was thankful for that day and the days that followed after that. After he committed his act of strength, his magic started to awaken. At first, it was confusing, at least until things weren't complicated. The snares of darkness had dropped its blanket over Peter and let him receive the gift of blindly learning all that he could.

 

"Bruce," Peter spoke up suddenly. He sat up in his throne, his crown shifting slightly on top of his messy locks. "How long has Thor been gone?"

 

Bruce twitched nervously as Peter's gaze fell on him. He messily pushed up his bifocals and pulling out his pocket watch. His feet tapped rapidly against the ground. Peter could feel his nerves from his perch on the throne. "Ah, um, It, well, it would seem like it has been approximately eight hours, twenty-nine minutes, and eighteen seconds."

 

"If Thor does not return upon the rising sun, I want a horse ready. I will find both of them. If Thor has become a traitor, then I'll kill them both with my bare hands."

 

A maid standing near the door bowed her head. "I shall prepare a horse to be ready, Milord."

 

"Hmph, now all of you leave."

 

No one seemed to be processing Peter's words as the silence that once was, was filled with small whispers. His eye twitched in annoyance, and he gritted his teeth in apparent anger. "I said leave before I behead all of you incompetent fools!" he screamed, his voice vibrating through the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and it means a lot!! I started college, so life has been full of discord and I lost some inspo, but I'm backsss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Love you guys!


End file.
